


Bring him Home

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Negan and Paul are open, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: The prequel to Sharing is Caring. How Negan and Jesus met Daryl before he became a part of their relationship.





	Bring him Home

It wasn’t uncommon for Negan to bring Paul out to a club and let him dance his little heart out. He enjoyed watching, seeing the men fawning over him. His boyfriend was a huge flirt, but he would never touch anybody else without the older man’s permission.

Every so often, Paul would spot a particularly beautiful man that he fancied, and he would ask Negan if they could bring them home for the night. The older man didn’t mind; he knew exactly who the younger man’s heart and body really belonged to. Just as well, his own belonged to the brunette man. They’d been together for around six years by this point.

Paul caught his eye, giving a teasing roll of his hips against the body of the beautiful redneck that was currently pawing at him. The Jesus-look-alike had already told him he had a boyfriend, but he didn’t seem to mind. So, when things started getting particularly heated, he grabbed his dancing partner’s hand, and started pulling him towards the table that Negan was currently occupying.

“Negan..this is Daryl.”

The redneck extended his hand, which Negan took and accepted his handshake.

“Guy said he had a boyfriend..thought he was makin’ it up to reject me.” he chuckled nervously. 

“Together for six years so far. I’d sure hope I’m not just an excuse to say no to other men.” Negan gave a teasing smile. “So I suppose you’re looking to hook up with my boyfriend?”

The other man’s cheeks flushed, and before he could answer Paul grinned and spoke up. “He sure is. Can I bring him home with us? Please?”

Negan looked like he was thinking for a moment before he gave a nod. “Yeah, he can come home with us. You ready to go now?”

“God yes.” Paul was practically bouncing with excitement. The prospect of having this man in his bed had him buzzing with energy.

The hunter looked unsure of how to proceed, like he wasn’t sure if this was all one big joke or not. He finally realized it wasn’t when Negan was driving them home, and the long haired man was all over him in the backseat the entire time.

_____ 

When they got back to their apartment, Negan could feel just how nervous Daryl was. He chuckled quietly, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s not a trick. I’m comfortable with him hooking up with you.”

Daryl met his eyes and nodded, seeming to relax a little bit from the re-iteration that everything was fine. After the small moment they shared, Paul took them both by the hand and pulled them in the direction of the bedroom.

Clothes were shed quickly, and Paul found himself in bed, on his hands and knees while Negan fucked him open with his fingers. Daryl’s lips found his in a sensual kiss, which the younger man seemed to respond to easily.

Once Paul was stretched open, Negan let his hands run over both of the boys’ bodies, soaking in the quiet moans it dragged out of the both of them. He wasted no time in slicking himself up and pushing into his boyfriend slowly.

Paul had to pull back from the kiss to breathe, whimpering and sighing with every inch he took of his lover’s cock inside. Negan was particularly well endowed, so they always had to go a bit slow while he adjusted.

“Fuck..god I’ll never get over how damn good you feel, Negan.” Paul sighed quietly, giving a small roll of his hips.

“I know, baby. Christ you’re so fuckin’ tight..Daryl, fuck his mouth. He doesn’t have a gag reflex and he loves being spit roasted.” Negan said breathlessly, starting to move his hips slowly. 

The words the raven haired man spoke to him made Daryl’s dick twitch even more than it already was, smell beads of pre-cum leaking out. He was going to respond, but it was cut off by a gasp as the man between them took Daryl deep into the back of his throat. 

That’s when Negan angled his hips just right and sped up, while his boyfriend eagerly sucked their guest off. He loved how well behaved Paul was; how eager to please, how vocal he could get. Hell, he loved everything about the man below him.

Daryl slipped his hands into Paul’s hair, holding his head still so he could fuck his throat. Everything about this seemed so surreal to the hunter, but he was going to enjoy it. Paul had already piqued his intest so much, and he found that his older boyfriend had a sort of…magnetic pull that he desperately wanted to move towards.

Negan made the move and grabbed Daryl by the nape, kissing him harshly as they moved. It didn’t take too long for the youngest man of the group to cum. When he did, it was completely untouched, painting the sheets below him. 

Negan and Daryl both finished almost in unison. They all rode it out, before they all carefully untangled to flip down onto their backs beside each other in the giant bed. 

Daryl made to move to get his clothes, when Paul caught his wrist. “Hey, stay here with us for tonight.” The archer looked a bit caught off guard for a moment, before nodding and settling back down. 

“Did everybody enjoy themselves?”

Paul nodded sleepily, sighing before he spoke. “I loved it..thank you, baby.”

The archer nodded in agreement, watching the both of them just to…study them. Negan didn’t seem like the type to share so well, but he’d let him come home with the two of them so come to their bed. He’d never met any people like them in his life. But, he had to admit, he was enjoying it.

_____ 

They ended up curling up together underneath of the blankets. Daryl was honestly surprised at how easy it was to be with them..to talk with them the way they all did before they fell asleep. But he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.


End file.
